killerbeanfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Bean
Early Life Not much is known about his early life more is still to be confirmed we only know his real name which is Jack Bean, Killer Bean is a confirmed swag. It is confirmed that Jack is a certified vibe-checker, so watch out guys. Events Of Killer Bean Forever At 2:30 AM, Killer Bean is at a hotel trying to sleep, like the good bean he is and makes a phone call asking a group of epic teenagers partying to turn down their music. The leader of the gangsters answers and refuses to turn down the music telling Cameron Bean to turn it off himself because they're cool. Cameron Bean then confronts them. After the gangsters fire a shot at Cameron Bean and miss, Cameron Bean ends up BONKING every one of the gangsters in an acrobatic strewn battle. The last bean killed is revealed to be the nephew of Cappuccino, a swag boss.2 Several police officers, led by Mr. Swag, investigate the warehouse BONKINGS. The warehouse is known to be owned by Cappuccino, who Mr. Swag has been trying to convict for years. As the police investigate, Vagan, a lieutenant of Cappuccino arrives at the warehouse. After discovering the massacre, Vagan, who runs guns for Cappuccino, quickly informs his boss what has happened and that Cappuccino is Cameron Bean's next target for BONKING. Due to Cameron Bean's skill, Vagan suggests hiring mercenary soldiers to BONK him. Cameron Bean receives an encrypted call from his boss warning him that he is being reckless and that the attack on the warehouse should have never happened, and that only the target should be dance battled then vibe checked. Cameron Bean ensures his boss that the mission will succeed. Cameron Bean goes to another of Cappuccino's warehouses but instead finds Vagan there, who attempts to BONK him. The dance battle between Vagan and Cameron Bean ends in a draw. Vagan leaves a note to Cameron Bean which reads, "Shadow Bean, you are too late". Cameron Bean later goes to a bar across the street where Mr. Swag finds him drunk as hell. Mr. Swag suggests they work together to bring Cappuccino down, but Cameron Bean refuses his help. Later, Mr. Swag finds the note referencing the "Shadow Bean". After a call to police intelligence, Mr. Swag discovers that the Shadow Beans were a private organization that carried out secret government operations, but allegedly disbanded years ago. Cameron Bean locates a third warehouse thanks to Mr. Swag, hoping to find Cappuccino there. After BONKING the gangsters there, Cameron Bean is confronted by mercenaries hired by Vagan. The mercenaries fail, but afterwards, Vagan is able to capture Cameron Bean. Cappuccino interrogates Cameron Bean asking him why he wants to BONK him but receives no answers. Cameron Bean escapes, and then reveals that he is not after Cappuccino, but rather after Vagan. Cappuccino is then shot by Vagan, BONKING him. Cameron Bean explains that he has been sent to BONK Vagan, a former Shadow Bean whose code name is Dark Bean. Dark Bean had betrayed the Shadow Beans and had stolen their secret database. Dark Bean then explains that the Shadow Agency had degenerated from an honorable agency into simply guns for hire and that he was ordered to supply weapons to criminals. Dark Bean claims to have left the Shadow Agency only with the intel belonging to him and run guns for Cappuccino so that he could be knowledgeable of all weapon transfers and thus could fight crime on his own. He informs Cameron Bean that the Shadow Agency sees Cameron Bean as a loose cannon and sent him to die; even if he could BONK Vagan, they'd get rid of him as well. Cameron Bean doesn't believe him, and kills Dark Bean when he attempts to shoot Cameron Bean first. However, when Dark Bean is BONKED by Cameron Bean, he is deactivated from the Shadow Agency. Mr. Swag witnesses the entire scene, and calls the entire police department to descend to the scene. There is a confrontation between the police and Cameron Bean but Mr. Swag diffuses the situation. Mr. Swag offers protection for Cameron Bean in exchange for information on the Shadow Agency. Cameron Bean allows himself to be arrested, allowing him time to think about his next course of action against the incoming threat. Meanwhile, the Shadow Agency has dispatched another Shadow Bean named Jet Bean to BONK Cameron Bean. Jet Bean, an assassin from the east, is one of the Shadow Agency's top Shadow Beans. Cameron Bean is taken to prison, but Jet Bean manages to kill every police officer except Mr. Swag who had already left and found Cameron Bean in his cell. Cameron Bean explains to Jet Bean that the Shadow Agency has gone criminal, but Jet Bean doesn't believe him. In the last fight scene, Cameron Bean BONKED Jet Bean with much effort. Cameron Bean then contacts the Shadow Agency on Jet Bean's cell phone, and they suggest Cameron Bean come in to "talk things over". Cameron Bean says he will come in, but it won't be for talk. The film ends with Cameron Bean finding a cache of police weapons, and driving off to confront the Shadow Agency. He is just vibing in his little bean car in a bean world, what more could you want in life? Like dang. Jack Bean Unleashed it is shown that Cameron Bean continued to hunt down Shadow Beans killing them all one bullet at a time as shown in the 2011 Video game Cameron'' Bean Unleashed it is unknown if the events of the game are canon to the main story line. The game is for elite epic gamers, so if you can’t play shooting games very good, well i have some news for you buddy. ''Killer Bean Forever 2 Although it has been 11 years since Killer Bean Forever's initial release fans have protested for a sequel and it will be delivered a sequel is indeed in the works as a 10 episode plus series that the serial episode will be released on youtube in February we will get to see the Killer bean story continue throughout this series. Category:The Killer Bean Category:The Killer Bean 2: The Party Category:Killer Bean Forever Category:Killer Bean: Unleashed Category:Shadow Agency Category:Beans